luckyfredipediafandomcom-20200223-history
The Red Button
March 3, 2012 July 5, 2012http://www.fernsehserien.de/lucky-fred/episodenguide/staffel-1/18286#episode-350641 July 8, 2012 May 30, 2013http://www.telemagazyn.pl/seriale/archiwum/1000009360804,idp.html |la = November 15, 2011 |sp = March 5, 2012 |previous = Girlfriends Are a girl's Best friend |next = Crushing Friday}} Synopsis Brains must be absent, she fears leaving Fred alone with the controls. Plot At Agent Brains's lab, the Super Commander informs his daughter that ships from all over the Galactic Union are converging on planet Verdez. She prepares a multi-target missile launch and awaits her father's command. But ends in a halt as he invites her to attend "the Protectors' family picnic". Later at Fred's room, Brains is so excited that she talks about it with Fred and Friday of how fun it is. Fred on the other hand shows her about his "fun" by wearing Friday as a big jet pack, lifting off inside his room and hitting the ceiling. Brains mentions that the picnic includes family security briefings and Father-Daughter Demolitions Demonstrations, but she also realizes that she'll be gone for the whole weekend and as for her duties she starts worrying of her absence with the planet vulnerable to an alien attack. Back at her lab, Fred begs of her to protect the Earth (that includes watching her house). She agrees with the "protecting the Earth" part, but refuses to let him watch her house for one reason: he is too curious. Fred convinces her that he's a better choice than her fake robot parents. Brains admits that he has point, however, she makes her own point with a couple of examples if his curiosity makes a best of him. Still, Fred continues to convince her that he has Friday and Friday on the other hand assures her that he has got it covered. Brains had no choice but to agree with Friday and leaves almost everything to him and leaves Fred in charge of watering the plants and warns him of the red button with just one instruction: "DO NOT TOUCH THE RED BUTTON." Later again at Agent Brains' lab, Fred thinks of being one of the Protectors and starts watering the plants in action. With his curiosity overwhelming him, he wanders around the lab and checks everything he sees, but he is stopped by Friday. Fred who is too curious, looks for the red button and eventually finds it. As he glared at the button, he became interested, more curious and desires to touch it. Friday quickly stops him and keeps himself in between Fred and the button. Fred starts talking about its possibilities and Friday also plays along but talks negatively. After sometime of making other distractions, he decides to go out of the lab and "water the plants". Later at the living room, Fred tries to distract himself by watching some television. Behind Fred, Brains's fake parents appeared and introduced themselves to their neighbor Fred. After that, Fred told about distracting himself from pushing the red button. The parents were socially influenced with Fred's behavior and gotten crazy, they pressed every button they could find in the house, and looking for the red button. As they opened the entrance to the lab, they rushed down the stairs to get to the red button and both Fred and Friday tries stop the fake parents. Coincidentally, Brains makes a call to see if everything was okay and is impressed that Fred has not pressed the red button, also getting along with everyone in the house and watered the plants. As Fred takes a seat, suddenly he pressed a button by accident, which starts a countdown that sends the house skyrocketing. The next morning, Brains scolds him for having sent the house flying, but congratulates him for not having pressed the red button, and lets him to press it. So excited he celebrates then presses it and it turns out to be a trap for Fred to teach him a lesson. After the painful beating, Fred losing balance, Brains smiling and Friday asking Fred to press it again. Back at planet Verdez, Brains secures her problems back at home and finally gets to do the "Father-Daughter Demolitions Demonstrations" with her dad who's glad that she could make it with the Earth still secured. Brains says to her dad that she has her "most trusted man on the job" (Fred). Characters Major Characters *Fred *Agent Brains *Friday *Super Commander Minor Characters *Robert Robeaux *Roberta Robeaux Pictured *Agent Laid An Egg *Other unnamed Protectors Cameos *Caribou Caruthers *Timmy Gordecki *Speedy Videos Red Button|Trailer Trivia *First appearance and cameo of Speedy. *For most of the episode and for the first time, Fred wears a jacket of the Protectors. *After Agent Brains left, Fred calls himself "Agent Fred," as if being part of "The Protectors". *When Fred looks inside a drawer to find the lightsaber playlist, next to him is an unknown gadget with the P being inverted. *In one scene Friday is seen to have pocket on his outer shell. *This episode reveals a scene of the succeeding episode, when Timmy Gordecki talks about Speedy and him of holding a special tournament for the special amateur robot builders. *This is the first time, the Super Commander had appeared and talked with her daughter in person. References es:El Boton Rojo Category:Season 1